survivrfandomcom-20200213-history
Tips
Tips * Take cover '''- It is very important that you take cover during a battle. It helps avoid shots and take less damage. Rocks are great to hide behind, as they are abundant across the map. * '''Adrenaline - Adrenaline can be obtained by eating pills or sodas. As long as you have adrenaline, you will regain health over time, and your movement speed will increase. This can be very useful during battle. * Lead shots - Your opponents are most likely going to move. Make sure that you don't shoot where they are, but instead shoot where they are moving to. * Grenades - Grenades are a great way to take out multiple opponents. Make sure you clock the grenade first (hold left mouse), then after about two to three seconds, throw the grenade. * Reload - Make sure you always reload your weapon (R key) whenever you can, even if you still have ammo in the chamber/magazine. If you run out of ammo mid battle, they might be able to kill you while you're reloading. * Be aware - Make sure you are aware of your surroundings. Look for obstacles, especially explosive ones. If you stand next to a barrel, there could be a player ready to shoot the barrel and blow you up. Also look in bushes, river shrubs or tables, as there might be a player hiding. * Good fit - Make sure that the gun you're using fits you well. if you are good at aiming, you might want to take a sniper, but if you know you will not be able to aim it, then you might as well not pick it up. * Baiting - If you see an opponent stronger than you, try to bait them. Make them run out of ammo by running around rocks. You can also have them chase you around a building while clocking a grenade. Let them catch up to you, then throw the grenade. * Use common sense - Don't go after a player with a Saiga-12, an M249 and maxed armor with an M9 and no armor. * Beach - The beach has tons of good loot lying around. There are also huts and shipping containers all along the shore. You can also find fisherman shacks everywhere. The beach is a great place to get all your starting loot so you're ready for battle. * Quick-switch - This is an EXTREMELY important technique when in battle. If you run out of ammo for a gun the you need to be able to switch to your other gun very quickly. Also, if you have a gun such as the M870, or any gun that has a cooldown, you need to quick-switch to your other gun to avoid the movement pause. * Door mastery - Use doors to your advantage. As long as you're in a building, you can open and close doors at random moments to confuse your enemies. Open a door and walk in. They will most likely walk out to try to get to you, but you will already be on the other side. close the door right after and you can drive your opponents crazy!